


暖冬

by HKR



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKR/pseuds/HKR
Summary: 献给芙芙。关于家暴受害者杨和小提琴家陈。年龄差设定。分上下两部分，此为上，下部分将含有性相关描写。
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	暖冬

0

Eddy牵着男孩的手走在回公寓的路上。也许是因为男孩身上残留着隐约的消毒水气味，此刻这条回家的必经之路在他眼中竟如此陌生。这太疯狂了。他还没结婚，甚至没有女朋友，但他现在有个儿子了。

Eddy拼命回想自己在Brett这个年龄都在做些什么，可惜记忆里除了游戏和日本动画什么都没有，也许就是学校或者一些补习班什么的，他当时甚至每天只练半小时琴。该死，这可不是个好兆头。他不知道自己当时吃的东西是怎么做出来的，也不知道自己上学需要办什么手续。他什么都不知道，人生中第一次意识到自己竟然就这样稀里糊涂地长大了。

“嘿Brett，”他低下头看着男孩，“这些就是全部了吗？”

他指的是男孩背着的双肩包。准确来说是一个书包。那是他从那里出来时的全部行李。

男孩无声地点了点头。Eddy有些头疼，这个小孩仿佛不会说话，他不记得自己有从他嘴里听到哪怕一个完整的句子。

“为了庆祝搬家，”Eddy说，“我们去吃点好的怎么样？”

“我会做的。”男孩说。

“什么？”

“我会做的。”男孩的声音很小，Eddy要稍微俯身才能听得到，“我知道你不会做。看你的厨房就知道了。”

“好吧，你是对的。”Eddy讪讪地，不自觉地跟着放轻声音，“但我说了今天是为了庆祝搬家。”

寂静。他低着头——他总是低着头。Eddy看不到他的表情。

“好吗？”Eddy柔声问。

男孩保持着沉默，沉默里饱含抗拒。

“好吗？”Eddy耐心地说，“你可以回答好，也可以回答不好。我不会生气的。”

“你可以慢慢考虑。”Eddy说，“回家之后再给我答案。”

他们一前一后地走着，黄昏里的布里斯班静谧而平和。在即将到达公寓的最后一个十字路口，红灯亮了起来。面前的柏油路空空荡荡，男孩忽然挣脱他的手，拉了拉他的衣角。

“怎么了？”Eddy说。

男孩没有回答，也没有抬头。他盯着自己的脚尖，缓慢地、坚定地，摇了摇头。

Eddy看着他。他在原地站着，视线低垂，露出脖颈上结痂的伤痕。

刚才还握在手里的温度简直像一个拙劣的玩笑。Eddy的心随着地平线上的夕阳一起，缓缓沉了下去。

1

“……”

“想说什么就说。”Eddy自暴自弃地说。

Brett向他伸出手，Eddy磨磨蹭蹭地把手里的刀和土豆交出去。

“这样。”Brett示范给他看，“不要切到手。”

那是明显经过长年累月的练习才能达到的结果，对于现在的他来说实在有些强人所难。他说不出好，也不愿说不好，最后只说：“我再试试。”

“你也可以去忙。”Brett小声说，没有将东西还给他，“做好后我去叫你。”

“你说什么？”

“我说，”Eddy不情愿地重复，“Brett想去打工。”

电话对面传来深吸气的声音。对方的恼火即使隔着电话，也依然让Eddy感到如坐针毡。

“他为什么这么说？”

“我不知道。”Eddy咕哝道，“他不肯说。”

“所以你就不知道？”

“我——”

“抱歉，Eddy，我知道你也还是个孩子，”电话那边柔软的措辞里藏着冷硬的针尖，“但你既然接受了Brett，就必须承担这份责任。这是我们当初签协议之前说好的。”

“……是的。”

“Brett不能出去工作，你应当明确地告诉他。”

“但是他很，呃，”Eddy试图挑选更温和的词汇，“他很坚持。我拦不住。”

“不行就是不行。如果他需要钱——等等，”对面的人好像突然想起了什么，“你还在教他小提琴吗？”

“没有。”Eddy疲倦地说，“这是我今天给你打电话的另一个原因。他不肯继续学小提琴。我说尽了好话，每天旁敲侧击，但他一句话也不说……我根本不知道他在想什么。”

“你在劝他继续学小提琴？”

“这是我能想到的最好的方式。”Eddy说，“我需要先和他有点共同语言。”

电话对面的人叹了口气。

“问题就出在这里，他没有小提琴。我想我知道他为什么想打工了。”

“他没有小提琴？”Eddy疑惑地说，“可我记得……”

“现在没有了。”对面的人打断了他。

他们陷入阴郁的沉默，显然彼此都想起了一些不好的事。

“总之，不要再对Brett讲小提琴的事了。”片刻后，对方率先打破了沉默，“除非你能先给他弄来一把。”

“……知道了。”Eddy干涩地回答。

“对不起。”Brett说。

“什么？”Eddy温和地问。

“我听到你打电话。”Brett的语气是平淡的陈述句，“我害你挨骂了。对不起。”

“那不是你的错。”Eddy说。

Brett看着他，脸上没有一点表情。Eddy有时会对他的这种神态感到恐惧，被Brett注视的感觉类似被蛇、蜥蜴或未知的神明注视，那是一种没有感情、绝对客观、全知全能的注视，自己的逃避和软弱仿佛完全被看穿了。他感到坐立难安。

门外忽然传来敲门声。

“Eddy？”那是母亲的声音，“你在吗？”

他睁大了眼睛。他还没有告诉母亲Brett的存在，因为他知道她绝不会同意。自己的“不务正业”已经让家里每个人的神经都足够紧绷，承受不了Brett这样一个沉重的负担。

“抱歉。”Eddy低声而迅速地说，“能拜托你先藏起来吗？”

他在这句话出口后就立刻后悔了。这是他不敢面对母亲的反对的软弱，而这逃避是如此清晰地映在面前这个小小的神明眼中。但他还没来得及反悔，Brett已经点了头，离开了桌子。他是如此周全，甚至记得带走了自己的盘子。Eddy看着他的背影，恼恨地咬了咬唇。

“我开车经过，顺便过来看看。”门外的母亲风尘仆仆。

Eddy心不在焉地应着，大脑飞速运转，试图找出一个办法不动声色地赶她走。

“中餐？”她已经走到餐桌边，“你竟然在自己做饭，Eddy？”

“最近开始的。”他撒谎道。

这个谎言显然取悦了她。她走进厨房，夸奖他做完饭竟然会清理炉灶；走进洗漱间，夸奖他空空如也的脏衣篓；走进卧室，夸奖他整洁的床具；走进琴房，夸奖他的书架和钢琴盖一尘不染。Eddy感到痛苦。在她出言夸奖之前，他甚至从未注意到这些细节。

“所以你是来干什么？检查卫生吗？”他没好气地说。

“哦呦，火气怎么这样大？”母亲诧异道，“我不是在夸你吗？”

“是是是。”他不耐烦地抓抓头发，“所以你是来做什么？有什么需要我做？”

母亲忽然警惕起来，“怎么？急着赶我走？”她随即意识到什么，“爱德华，”她皱起眉头叫他的全名，“你跟我讲实话，这些真的是你做的吗？你是不是交了女朋友？”她站起来，“她还在这里？”

“什么？不。”Eddy从牙缝里说，“是我做的。”

母亲怀疑地看着他，再一次打开洗漱间和卧室的门查看。Eddy不知道Brett藏在了哪里，他只能听到耳膜里自己的心跳仿佛鼓擂震耳欲聋。拜托，拜托。他想，却并不知道自己更希望Brett被发现，还是严严得藏好。

母亲没有找到Brett。她打消了疑虑，回到餐桌边，开始没完没了地闲话家常。Eddy想要脱身，甚至想干脆把Brett带到母亲面前来，做一个砍倒了樱桃树的好孩子，但是他悲哀地发现自己果然还是没有这样的勇气。他的心里依然充满了借口，他在对自己说‘我也不知道他藏在了哪里’‘现在还不是时候’。

“Brett？”母亲离开后，Eddy在房间里轻声呼唤。房间里安静极了。半晌，他听到洗漱间里轻微地一响。

“Brett?”他走了两步，然后跑向声音传来的方向。他打开盥洗台下的储物柜，Brett蜷缩在里面，和各种各样的洗涤剂待在一起，膝盖上搁着冷透了的餐盘。

“抱、抱歉。”Eddy几乎想解释什么，又硬生生咽了回去，“呃，对不起。”

Brett平静地摇了摇头。他从里面爬出来，因为长久保持一个姿势踉跄了一下，Eddy伸手想扶，却被他轻轻躲开了。

他端着餐盘离开，厨房里响起水声。Eddy沮丧地、失落地站在原地。

片刻后，洗漱间里传来一声巨大的噪音，和一声压抑的低吼。

2

“嘿Brett！”胖胖的妇女向他打招呼，“我又来啦！”

“您好，女士。”Brett回答。

对方爽朗地大笑起来：“您好，我的小绅士。你可以直接叫我的名字，好吗？”

Brett点了点头，没有接话。“Eddy在家，对吗？”她接着问，“我要来看看他把你照顾得怎么样。”

Brett领着她进了房间，敲了敲琴房的门，“我很好。”他言简意赅地说，“Eddy也很好。”

短裤T恤蓬头垢面的小提琴家打开门，向妇女点了点头，“请进。”他说。

她走进房间，门在Brett面前关上了。

“你在做什么？”对面的女性眉头紧皱。

Eddy有点后悔把椅子让给客人了，坐着琴凳的自己高得太多，低头挨训的姿态让他很不自在，“您——您指什么？”他装傻道。

“我看不到任何好转。”她焦虑地说，“我去问过Brett的老师，他们说Brett在学校里一个朋友也没有。他们都没见过他说话。”

“我不知道。”Eddy苍白地辩解，“他，他在我旁边不是那样的。转学的手续还是Brett带着我去办的，我甚至没帮上什么忙——”

“我以为是你领养了他，而不是他领养了你？”她头疼地说，“我还看到他在做饭。”

“是他坚持要做。”Eddy理亏地说，“他从我这里套出我的工资之后就不让我花钱了。”

她瞪着他。那目光实在过于有力，他坚持不住地低下头，“……对不起。”

“所以你就放任他。”她说，“Eddy，你要知道，养育一个孩子不是只要给他一个容身之处就行了的。”

“我——我不知道该给他什么。”年轻的小提琴家烦恼地抓了抓头发，“每次我问他想要什么，他都回答什么都不想要。你知道的，我一开始以为他是，是害怕，或者是客气，总之是有点儿别的什么，但是后来我发现他是真的什么都不想要。”他摊开手，看起来有点沮丧，“我带他去超市，去咖啡厅和餐馆，去电器卖场修理我的游戏主机——我是故意的，我以为没有男孩子能抵抗这个的诱惑，但是Brett他真的一点都不心动，他不心动，甚至没有好奇。他一直跟在我后面，不管货架上摆了多少模型，不管旁边的桌子点了什么样的食物饮料，他甚至不会多看一眼。我看不出他对什么感兴趣，也不知道该和他说什么，所以我想继续教他小——”他忽然闭上了嘴。

对面的女性叹了口气：“Eddy，这不能成为Brett的状态迟迟没有改善的理由。”

“我知道。”Eddy咕哝道。

“我觉得我有必要再一次提醒你，”她说，“你不是合格的监护人，Eddy，不仅仅是指你没有养育孩子的经验这件事。Brett本来应当优先被没有生育孩子的殷实夫妇家庭收养，而不是留在一个收入不稳定的单身男人租来的公寓里，你明白吗？”

Eddy露出轻微受伤的表情。

“我不是在指责你，我只是希望你睁大眼睛：Brett现在在你身边唯一的理由，就是他本人希望留在这里的强烈意愿。”经验丰富的女性认真地看着他的眼睛，“这之中一定是有意义的。他想要和你在一起一定是有理由的。这才是我们同意他留在这里的原因。你必须找出这个理由以证明他在这里是最好的，不然Brett很有可能会被更合适的家庭重新领养，这是我们都不想看到的。”

“如果我做不到，”Eddy的声音变得低哑，“他真的会被重新领养吗？”

“会。”妇女肯定地回答，“所以你最好认真一点。”她随即安慰道，“但我会在一切需要的时候为你们提供帮助。我现在就可以给你一个建议：仔细去看。”

“看……？”

“对。”她严肃地说，“你刚才说他不好奇，这是不可能的。没有孩子会不好奇，只是他藏得很好，你没有发现。而且你不能只将注意力放在给他什么上，你还必须看到他给你了什么。”

“给了我什么……”Eddy困惑地重复。

“Brett这样的孩子的共同之处是，他们往往会把自己缺失的东西加倍付出。”她解释道，“曾缺少食物就会格外注意你是不是饿、曾缺少衣物就会格外注意你是不是冷。被施加过暴力的孩子会对别人的疼痛更敏感，长期承受辱骂的孩子会更小心措辞。你要看他在给你什么，这也许是发现他真正需要什么的重要线索。”

“好的。”Eddy乖乖地点了点头。

“Brett，”女士俯下身，认真地看着男孩的眼睛，“你在这里过得好吗？”

“是的。”男孩回答。

“你可以更明确地回答我吗，亲爱的？”

“我在这里很好。”Brett说，“Eddy很好。”

“如果你后悔了，我是说万一，如果你觉得在这里不舒服，你随时可以跟我联系，懂吗？”女性注视他的目光充满温柔和忧虑，“我随时可以为你重新选择家庭，当然一切都需要你的同意。”

“我会被重新领养吗？”Brett说。

“是的，你有这样的权利。”女士轻声说，“我知道你很喜欢Eddy，但是我们都认为他不能把你照顾得很好。你应该也很清楚，Eddy并不宽裕。”

“他很努力地工作。”Brett说。

“所以更没有精力照顾你。”

Brett盯着自己的脚尖。

“而且如果你想继续学小提琴，你也可以继续来这里学。我想Eddy一定不会介意的。”她接着说，“即使你不想学，你也可以时常来看他。即使不住在一起，你们也可以是很好的朋友，对吗？”

“如果我不住在这里。”Brett突然地说，“他就可以不认识我。”

“什么？”

Brett紧紧闭上了嘴。这之后，不论她如何努力，都没有再从他口中撬出任何一个字了。

3

“Brett？”准备睡觉时，Brett忽然来到他的房间，“怎么了？做噩梦了吗？”

男孩沉默地点点头，抱着枕头爬上他的床。Eddy有些疑惑，但还是向床的另一边让了让，男孩却更紧地贴了上来。

“怎么了？还是害怕？”

没有回答。Brett小心翼翼地抱住他的手臂，像一只考拉紧紧抱着它的桉树。Eddy动弹不得，同时感到男孩正把柔软的脸颊贴在他的肩膀。

“你最近回来得很晚。”他小声说。

“抱歉。”Eddy强撑着酸涩的眼皮，“可能还要持续一段时间。家里就麻烦你了。”

男孩点一下头，更亲密地靠过来。现在他整个人都贴在他身上了。

“Brett？”Eddy皱起了眉。Brett穿着他过大且洗得磨毛的薄T恤，宽松的短裤稍一动作就整个卷到大腿根。这是不寻常的，Brett本应是个严格保持社交距离的孩子。

Eddy稍稍强硬地推开他，看着他的眼睛。Brett似乎很困，睫毛垂下来，左眼里的痣让他的视线看起来就像不太对得准焦。

“出什么事了，Brett？关于学校？”Eddy的声音里有掩不住的疲惫，“可以告诉我吗？”

Brett顿了一下，然后摇了摇头。Eddy注意到他在紧张——这是个了不起的进步，这么多周过去，他终于能察觉到一点他的情绪波动了——但是他完全不明白这紧张从何而来。

“想以后再告诉我吗？”他笨拙地学着和他交涉，“还是说这是个秘密？”

男孩没有回答。他总是不愿意回答。Eddy忽然疲惫地无以复加，他不知道为什么事情总是变得像是自己在欺负他，他忽然厌倦甚至厌恶再继续没完没了地猜测他在想什么，这些本不应是他的任务，一切都是该死的那个混蛋的责任，和他一点关系都没有。明明是他救他出来，为什么现在反而要他受他折磨。

当初为什么接受这个孩子？他已经完全想不起来了。

“如果真的没什么事，你能不能回自己的房间。”Eddy克制地说，“我想这样我们彼此都能休息得更好。”

Brett在犹豫。他不想走，看起来可怜得要命。该死，这个孩子总是有什么目的，他觉得他一直、每一次、总是在试图挑起他的愧疚之情，并且每一次都能成功。但他明明根本不欠他什么，他的不幸绝不是他造成的，该死，该死，该死，

“我明天还有演出！拜托！”他终于控制不住地提高了声音，“你知道为什么吗！不知道？那让我来告诉你：因为你！我需要钱！听懂了吗？！我他妈已经很久没有休息了，现在累得像一条狗，没有和你玩猜谜的心情，烦请高抬贵手放过我吧！”

男孩放开了他，他在发抖。Eddy的胸膛深深起伏。

“对不起。”他说，抱着枕头迅速地、静悄悄地离开了。

Eddy闭上眼睛，睡意完全消失了。他的该死的愧疚之情再一次完全将他淹没。

妈的。他绝望地想。

“还好吗？”Oliver拍拍他的肩膀。

“勉勉强强。”他麻木地从琴盒里取出小提琴，“没什么变化。”

“我以为养小孩会让你变得很忙。”Oliver好奇地问，“可是我觉得你工作得更多了？”

“因为养小孩同时也会让你变得很穷。”Eddy没好气地回答，“食物、衣服、医药费、学校，你根本不知道那些东西到底有多贵，你甚至不知道该去哪里买。”

面前的乐谱单调乏味，他在这几个月里演奏了上百遍。他本不用在这样的事情上消磨他的青春，而一切就只是因为他选择了——

“哇哦，”Oliver感叹道，“没想到你妈妈竟然同意你这么做，我以为她反对你一切不能赚钱的活动。这就是母性的力量吗？”

“……她不知道。”Eddy扭过头去。

“什么？！”Oliver惊叫一声，然后立刻捂住了嘴，“你竟然，你，几个月！你是怎么做到的？？”

“Blle帮的忙。”Eddy说，“每次我妈来的时候她会告诉我，Brett藏到外面或者到她那里去。”

“老兄，”Oliver几乎说不出话，“你真是疯了……你，你不能这样……”

Eddy攥紧了拳头。

“他们允许你这样做吗？不，不可能——”Oliver错愕地看着他，“你瞒着所有人——你不能让他东躲西藏，你会让他觉得自己不该在这里！这对Brett不公平！”

“我知道！”Eddy忽然爆发了，他实在忍得太久，过去的几个月里，他心中所有的压力和负面情绪就像沼泽一样咕嘟咕嘟冒着沼气，大提琴手的话仿佛一根火柴，在此刻终于点燃了整个旷野，“我就是个人渣！我当然知道！我搞砸每一件事，逼得他想出去工作，把他关在柜子里，对他大吼大叫，连他在生病也不知道，我把他从他的混账父亲手里抢过来，现在由我继续虐待他，我当然知道！”

“但是，”他双眼通红地盯着大提琴手，却仿佛盯着他后面的什么东西，“换了你，你也不可能比我做得更好。”

他生硬地说完，粗鲁地推开旁边的人，快步地、逃也似的离开了。

4

Eddy靠在走廊的墙壁上，喘息着。一切都结束了。这是当然的结果，他本来就不具备做这件事的能力。这是一个错误，修正这个错误的最好时机已经错过了，但如果现在不停下来，损失只会越来越大。

他下定了决心，拿出手机。

“抱歉这个时间打扰您，”他低声说，“我想和您商量一件事，是关于Brett重新领养的问题……”

tbc.

文/阿北

谨以此篇献给我亲爱的芙芙。  
是关于家暴受害者杨和小提琴老师陈的故事。  
年龄差有，未成年、性相关描写有。对不起。

0  
Eddy牵着男孩的手走在回公寓的路上。也许是因为男孩身上残留着隐约的消毒水气味，此刻这条回家的必经之路在他眼中竟如此陌生。这太疯狂了。他还没结婚，甚至没有女朋友，但他现在有个儿子了。  
Eddy拼命回想自己在Brett这个年龄都在做些什么，可惜记忆里除了游戏和日本动画什么都没有，也许就是学校或者一些补习班什么的，他当时甚至每天只练半小时琴。该死，这可不是个好兆头。他不知道自己当时吃的东西是怎么做出来的，也不知道自己上学需要办什么手续。他什么都不知道，人生中第一次意识到自己竟然就这样稀里糊涂地长大了。  
“嘿Brett，”他低下头看着男孩，“这些就是全部了吗？”  
他指的是男孩背着的双肩包。准确来说是一个书包。那是他从那里出来时的全部行李。  
男孩无声地点了点头。Eddy有些头疼，这个小孩仿佛不会说话，他不记得自己有从他嘴里听到哪怕一个完整的句子。  
“为了庆祝搬家，”Eddy说，“我们去吃点好的怎么样？”  
“我会做的。”男孩说。  
“什么？”  
“我会做的。”男孩的声音很小，Eddy要稍微俯身才能听得到，“我知道你不会做。看你的厨房就知道了。”  
“好吧，你是对的。”Eddy讪讪地，不自觉地跟着放轻声音，“但我说了今天是为了庆祝搬家。”  
寂静。他低着头——他总是低着头。Eddy看不到他的表情。  
“好吗？”Eddy柔声问。  
男孩保持着沉默，沉默里饱含抗拒。  
“好吗？”Eddy耐心地说，“你可以回答好，也可以回答不好。我不会生气的。”  
“你可以慢慢考虑。”Eddy说，“回家之后再给我答案。”  
他们一前一后地走着，黄昏里的布里斯班静谧而平和。在即将到达公寓的最后一个十字路口，红灯亮了起来。面前的柏油路空空荡荡，男孩忽然挣脱他的手，拉了拉他的衣角。  
“怎么了？”Eddy说。  
男孩没有回答，也没有抬头。他盯着自己的脚尖，缓慢地、坚定地，摇了摇头。  
Eddy看着他。他在原地站着，视线低垂，露出脖颈上结痂的伤痕。  
刚才还握在手里的温度简直像一个拙劣的玩笑。Eddy的心随着地平线上的夕阳一起，缓缓沉了下去。

1  
“……”  
“想说什么就说。”Eddy自暴自弃地说。  
Brett向他伸出手，Eddy磨磨蹭蹭地把手里的刀和土豆交出去。  
“这样。”Brett示范给他看，“不要切到手。”  
那是明显经过长年累月的练习才能达到的结果，对于现在的他来说实在有些强人所难。他说不出好，也不愿说不好，最后只说：“我再试试。”  
“你也可以去忙。”Brett小声说，没有将东西还给他，“做好后我去叫你。”

“你说什么？”  
“我说，”Eddy不情愿地重复，“Brett想去打工。”  
电话对面传来深吸气的声音。对方的恼火即使隔着电话，也依然让Eddy感到如坐针毡。  
“他为什么这么说？”  
“我不知道。”Eddy咕哝道，“他不肯说。”  
“所以你就不知道？”  
“我——”  
“抱歉，Eddy，我知道你也还是个孩子，”电话那边柔软的措辞里藏着冷硬的针尖，“但你既然接受了Brett，就必须承担这份责任。这是我们当初签协议之前说好的。”  
“……是的。”  
“Brett不能出去工作，你应当明确地告诉他。”  
“但是他很，呃，”Eddy试图挑选更温和的词汇，“他很坚持。我拦不住。”  
“不行就是不行。如果他需要钱——等等，”对面的人好像突然想起了什么，“你还在教他小提琴吗？”  
“没有。”Eddy疲倦地说，“这是我今天给你打电话的另一个原因。他不肯继续学小提琴。我说尽了好话，每天旁敲侧击，但他一句话也不说……我根本不知道他在想什么。”  
“你在劝他继续学小提琴？”  
“这是我能想到的最好的方式。”Eddy说，“我需要先和他有点共同语言。”  
电话对面的人叹了口气。  
“问题就出在这里，他没有小提琴。我想我知道他为什么想打工了。”  
“他没有小提琴？”Eddy疑惑地说，“可我记得……”  
“现在没有了。”对面的人打断了他。  
他们陷入阴郁的沉默，显然彼此都想起了一些不好的事。  
“总之，不要再对Brett讲小提琴的事了。”片刻后，对方率先打破了沉默，“除非你能先给他弄来一把。”  
“……知道了。”Eddy干涩地回答。

“对不起。”Brett说。  
“什么？”Eddy温和地问。  
“我听到你打电话。”Brett的语气是平淡的陈述句，“我害你挨骂了。对不起。”  
“那不是你的错。”Eddy说。  
Brett看着他，脸上没有一点表情。Eddy有时会对他的这种神态感到恐惧，被Brett注视的感觉类似被蛇、蜥蜴或未知的神明注视，那是一种没有感情、绝对客观、全知全能的注视，自己的逃避和软弱仿佛完全被看穿了。他感到坐立难安。  
门外忽然传来敲门声。  
“Eddy？”那是母亲的声音，“你在吗？”  
他睁大了眼睛。他还没有告诉母亲Brett的存在，因为他知道她绝不会同意。自己的“不务正业”已经让家里每个人的神经都足够紧绷，承受不了Brett这样一个沉重的负担。  
“抱歉。”Eddy低声而迅速地说，“能拜托你先藏起来吗？”  
他在这句话出口后就立刻后悔了。这是他不敢面对母亲的反对的软弱，而这逃避是如此清晰地映在面前这个小小的神明眼中。但他还没来得及反悔，Brett已经点了头，离开了桌子。他是如此周全，甚至记得带走了自己的盘子。Eddy看着他的背影，恼恨地咬了咬唇。  
“我开车经过，顺便过来看看。”门外的母亲风尘仆仆。  
Eddy心不在焉地应着，大脑飞速运转，试图找出一个办法不动声色地赶她走。  
“中餐？”她已经走到餐桌边，“你竟然在自己做饭，Eddy？”  
“最近开始的。”他撒谎道。  
这个谎言显然取悦了她。她走进厨房，夸奖他做完饭竟然会清理炉灶；走进洗漱间，夸奖他空空如也的脏衣篓；走进卧室，夸奖他整洁的床具；走进琴房，夸奖他的书架和钢琴盖一尘不染。Eddy感到痛苦。在她出言夸奖之前，他甚至从未注意到这些细节。  
“所以你是来干什么？检查卫生吗？”他没好气地说。  
“哦呦，火气怎么这样大？”母亲诧异道，“我不是在夸你吗？”  
“是是是。”他不耐烦地抓抓头发，“所以你是来做什么？有什么需要我做？”  
母亲忽然警惕起来，“怎么？急着赶我走？”她随即意识到什么，“爱德华，”她皱起眉头叫他的全名，“你跟我讲实话，这些真的是你做的吗？你是不是交了女朋友？”她站起来，“她还在这里？”  
“什么？不。”Eddy从牙缝里说，“是我做的。”  
母亲怀疑地看着他，再一次打开洗漱间和卧室的门查看。Eddy不知道Brett藏在了哪里，他只能听到耳膜里自己的心跳仿佛鼓擂震耳欲聋。拜托，拜托。他想，却并不知道自己更希望Brett被发现，还是严严得藏好。  
母亲没有找到Brett。她打消了疑虑，回到餐桌边，开始没完没了地闲话家常。Eddy想要脱身，甚至想干脆把Brett带到母亲面前来，做一个砍倒了樱桃树的好孩子，但是他悲哀地发现自己果然还是没有这样的勇气。他的心里依然充满了借口，他在对自己说‘我也不知道他藏在了哪里’‘现在还不是时候’。  
“Brett？”母亲离开后，Eddy在房间里轻声呼唤。房间里安静极了。半晌，他听到洗漱间里轻微地一响。  
“Brett?”他走了两步，然后跑向声音传来的方向。他打开盥洗台下的储物柜，Brett蜷缩在里面，和各种各样的洗涤剂待在一起，膝盖上搁着冷透了的餐盘。  
“抱、抱歉。”Eddy几乎想解释什么，又硬生生咽了回去，“呃，对不起。”  
Brett平静地摇了摇头。他从里面爬出来，因为长久保持一个姿势踉跄了一下，Eddy伸手想扶，却被他轻轻躲开了。  
他端着餐盘离开，厨房里响起水声。Eddy沮丧地、失落地站在原地。  
片刻后，洗漱间里传来一声巨大的噪音，和一声压抑的低吼。

2  
“嘿Brett！”胖胖的妇女向他打招呼，“我又来啦！”  
“您好，女士。”Brett回答。  
对方爽朗地大笑起来：“您好，我的小绅士。你可以直接叫我的名字，好吗？”  
Brett点了点头，没有接话。“Eddy在家，对吗？”她接着问，“我要来看看他把你照顾得怎么样。”  
Brett领着她进了房间，敲了敲琴房的门，“我很好。”他言简意赅地说，“Eddy也很好。”  
短裤T恤蓬头垢面的小提琴家打开门，向妇女点了点头，“请进。”他说。  
她走进房间，门在Brett面前关上了。

“你在做什么？”对面的女性眉头紧皱。  
Eddy有点后悔把椅子让给客人了，坐着琴凳的自己高得太多，低头挨训的姿态让他很不自在，“您——您指什么？”他装傻道。  
“我看不到任何好转。”她焦虑地说，“我去问过Brett的老师，他们说Brett在学校里一个朋友也没有。他们都没见过他说话。”  
“我不知道。”Eddy苍白地辩解，“他，他在我旁边不是那样的。转学的手续还是Brett带着我去办的，我甚至没帮上什么忙——”  
“我以为是你领养了他，而不是他领养了你？”她头疼地说，“我还看到他在做饭。”  
“是他坚持要做。”Eddy理亏地说，“他从我这里套出我的工资之后就不让我花钱了。”  
她瞪着他。那目光实在过于有力，他坚持不住地低下头，“……对不起。”  
“所以你就放任他。”她说，“Eddy，你要知道，养育一个孩子不是只要给他一个容身之处就行了的。”  
“我——我不知道该给他什么。”年轻的小提琴家烦恼地抓了抓头发，“每次我问他想要什么，他都回答什么都不想要。你知道的，我一开始以为他是，是害怕，或者是客气，总之是有点儿别的什么，但是后来我发现他是真的什么都不想要。”他摊开手，看起来有点沮丧，“我带他去超市，去咖啡厅和餐馆，去电器卖场修理我的游戏主机——我是故意的，我以为没有男孩子能抵抗这个的诱惑，但是Brett他真的一点都不心动，他不心动，甚至没有好奇。他一直跟在我后面，不管货架上摆了多少模型，不管旁边的桌子点了什么样的食物饮料，他甚至不会多看一眼。我看不出他对什么感兴趣，也不知道该和他说什么，所以我想继续教他小——”他忽然闭上了嘴。  
对面的女性叹了口气：“Eddy，这不能成为Brett的状态迟迟没有改善的理由。”  
“我知道。”Eddy咕哝道。  
“我觉得我有必要再一次提醒你，”她说，“你不是合格的监护人，Eddy，不仅仅是指你没有养育孩子的经验这件事。Brett本来应当优先被没有生育孩子的殷实夫妇家庭收养，而不是留在一个收入不稳定的单身男人租来的公寓里，你明白吗？”  
Eddy露出轻微受伤的表情。  
“我不是在指责你，我只是希望你睁大眼睛：Brett现在在你身边唯一的理由，就是他本人希望留在这里的强烈意愿。”经验丰富的女性认真地看着他的眼睛，“这之中一定是有意义的。他想要和你在一起一定是有理由的。这才是我们同意他留在这里的原因。你必须找出这个理由以证明他在这里是最好的，不然Brett很有可能会被更合适的家庭重新领养，这是我们都不想看到的。”  
“如果我做不到，”Eddy的声音变得低哑，“他真的会被重新领养吗？”  
“会。”妇女肯定地回答，“所以你最好认真一点。”她随即安慰道，“但我会在一切需要的时候为你们提供帮助。我现在就可以给你一个建议：仔细去看。”  
“看……？”  
“对。”她严肃地说，“你刚才说他不好奇，这是不可能的。没有孩子会不好奇，只是他藏得很好，你没有发现。而且你不能只将注意力放在给他什么上，你还必须看到他给你了什么。”  
“给了我什么……”Eddy困惑地重复。  
“Brett这样的孩子的共同之处是，他们往往会把自己缺失的东西加倍付出。”她解释道，“曾缺少食物就会格外注意你是不是饿、曾缺少衣物就会格外注意你是不是冷。被施加过暴力的孩子会对别人的疼痛更敏感，长期承受辱骂的孩子会更小心措辞。你要看他在给你什么，这也许是发现他真正需要什么的重要线索。”  
“好的。”Eddy乖乖地点了点头。

“Brett，”女士俯下身，认真地看着男孩的眼睛，“你在这里过得好吗？”  
“是的。”男孩回答。  
“你可以更明确地回答我吗，亲爱的？”  
“我在这里很好。”Brett说，“Eddy很好。”  
“如果你后悔了，我是说万一，如果你觉得在这里不舒服，你随时可以跟我联系，懂吗？”女性注视他的目光充满温柔和忧虑，“我随时可以为你重新选择家庭，当然一切都需要你的同意。”  
“我会被重新领养吗？”Brett说。  
“是的，你有这样的权利。”女士轻声说，“我知道你很喜欢Eddy，但是我们都认为他不能把你照顾得很好。你应该也很清楚，Eddy并不宽裕。”  
“他很努力地工作。”Brett说。  
“所以更没有精力照顾你。”  
Brett盯着自己的脚尖。  
“而且如果你想继续学小提琴，你也可以继续来这里学。我想Eddy一定不会介意的。”她接着说，“即使你不想学，你也可以时常来看他。即使不住在一起，你们也可以是很好的朋友，对吗？”  
“如果我不住在这里。”Brett突然地说，“他就可以不认识我。”  
“什么？”  
Brett紧紧闭上了嘴。这之后，不论她如何努力，都没有再从他口中撬出任何一个字了。

3  
“Brett？”准备睡觉时，Brett忽然来到他的房间，“怎么了？做噩梦了吗？”  
男孩沉默地点点头，抱着枕头爬上他的床。Eddy有些疑惑，但还是向床的另一边让了让，男孩却更紧地贴了上来。  
“怎么了？还是害怕？”  
没有回答。Brett小心翼翼地抱住他的手臂，像一只考拉紧紧抱着它的桉树。Eddy动弹不得，同时感到男孩正把柔软的脸颊贴在他的肩膀。  
“你最近回来得很晚。”他小声说。  
“抱歉。”Eddy强撑着酸涩的眼皮，“可能还要持续一段时间。家里就麻烦你了。”  
男孩点一下头，更亲密地靠过来。现在他整个人都贴在他身上了。  
“Brett？”Eddy皱起了眉。Brett穿着他过大且洗得磨毛的薄T恤，宽松的短裤稍一动作就整个卷到大腿根。这是不寻常的，Brett本应是个严格保持社交距离的孩子。  
Eddy稍稍强硬地推开他，看着他的眼睛。Brett似乎很困，睫毛垂下来，左眼里的痣让他的视线看起来就像不太对得准焦。  
“出什么事了，Brett？关于学校？”Eddy的声音里有掩不住的疲惫，“可以告诉我吗？”  
Brett顿了一下，然后摇了摇头。Eddy注意到他在紧张——这是个了不起的进步，这么多周过去，他终于能察觉到一点他的情绪波动了——但是他完全不明白这紧张从何而来。  
“想以后再告诉我吗？”他笨拙地学着和他交涉，“还是说这是个秘密？”  
男孩没有回答。他总是不愿意回答。Eddy忽然疲惫地无以复加，他不知道为什么事情总是变得像是自己在欺负他，他忽然厌倦甚至厌恶再继续没完没了地猜测他在想什么，这些本不应是他的任务，一切都是该死的那个混蛋的责任，和他一点关系都没有。明明是他救他出来，为什么现在反而要他受他折磨。  
当初为什么接受这个孩子？他已经完全想不起来了。  
“如果真的没什么事，你能不能回自己的房间。”Eddy克制地说，“我想这样我们彼此都能休息得更好。”  
Brett在犹豫。他不想走，看起来可怜得要命。该死，这个孩子总是有什么目的，他觉得他一直、每一次、总是在试图挑起他的愧疚之情，并且每一次都能成功。但他明明根本不欠他什么，他的不幸绝不是他造成的，该死，该死，该死，  
“我明天还有演出！拜托！”他终于控制不住地提高了声音，“你知道为什么吗！不知道？那让我来告诉你：因为你！我需要钱！听懂了吗？！我他妈已经很久没有休息了，现在累得像一条狗，没有和你玩猜谜的心情，烦请高抬贵手放过我吧！”  
男孩放开了他，他在发抖。Eddy的胸膛深深起伏。  
“对不起。”他说，抱着枕头迅速地、静悄悄地离开了。  
Eddy闭上眼睛，睡意完全消失了。他的该死的愧疚之情再一次完全将他淹没。  
妈的。他绝望地想。

“还好吗？”Oliver拍拍他的肩膀。  
“勉勉强强。”他麻木地从琴盒里取出小提琴，“没什么变化。”  
“我以为养小孩会让你变得很忙。”Oliver好奇地问，“可是我觉得你工作得更多了？”  
“因为养小孩同时也会让你变得很穷。”Eddy没好气地回答，“食物、衣服、医药费、学校，你根本不知道那些东西到底有多贵，你甚至不知道该去哪里买。”  
面前的乐谱单调乏味，他在这几个月里演奏了上百遍。他本不用在这样的事情上消磨他的青春，而一切就只是因为他选择了——  
“哇哦，”Oliver感叹道，“没想到你妈妈竟然同意你这么做，我以为她反对你一切不能赚钱的活动。这就是母性的力量吗？”  
“……她不知道。”Eddy扭过头去。  
“什么？！”Oliver惊叫一声，然后立刻捂住了嘴，“你竟然，你，几个月！你是怎么做到的？？”  
“Blle帮的忙。”Eddy说，“每次我妈来的时候她会告诉我，Brett藏到外面或者到她那里去。”  
“老兄，”Oliver几乎说不出话，“你真是疯了……你，你不能这样……”  
Eddy攥紧了拳头。  
“他们允许你这样做吗？不，不可能——”Oliver错愕地看着他，“你瞒着所有人——你不能让他东躲西藏，你会让他觉得自己不该在这里！这对Brett不公平！”  
“我知道！”Eddy忽然爆发了，他实在忍得太久，过去的几个月里，他心中所有的压力和负面情绪就像沼泽一样咕嘟咕嘟冒着沼气，大提琴手的话仿佛一根火柴，在此刻终于点燃了整个旷野，“我就是个人渣！我当然知道！我搞砸每一件事，逼得他想出去工作，把他关在柜子里，对他大吼大叫，连他在生病也不知道，我把他从他的混账父亲手里抢过来，现在由我继续虐待他，我当然知道！”  
“但是，”他双眼通红地盯着大提琴手，却仿佛盯着他后面的什么东西，“换了你，你也不可能比我做得更好。”  
他生硬地说完，粗鲁地推开旁边的人，快步地、逃也似的离开了。

4  
Eddy靠在走廊的墙壁上，喘息着。

一切都结束了。这是当然的结果，他本来就不具备做这件事的能力。这是一个错误，修正这个错误的最好时机已经错过了，但如果现在不停下来，损失只会越来越大。  
他下定了决心，拿出手机。

“抱歉这个时间打扰您，”他低声说，“我想和您商量一件事，是关于Brett重新领养的问题……”

tbc.


End file.
